1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data processing apparatus which is capable of inserting content data into an insertion area set in an image formation area to form an image. The present invention also relates to an image forming apparatus and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the business flow of conventional print industries, fundamental phases are receiving an order from a customer (or a client), producing print products (e.g., magazines, newspapers, catalogs, advertisement prints, gravures, etc) according to the order, and delivering the finished products to the customer (or client). Many of conventional printing companies are still using large scale printing devices, such as offset type printing machines. The printing work according to a conventional printing method includes various processes, such as document reception, design, layout, comprehensive layout (presentation based on a printer output), correction (layout correction or color correction), proof (proof print), block copy preparation, printing, post-processing treatment, and delivery.
The offset type printing machine requires, as a mandatory step, preparation of a block copy. When a block copy is once finished, modifying or correcting the block copy is not easy. Complicated correction, if performed at later timing, increases the total manufacturing cost. Accordingly, the printing work according to the conventional printing method requires careful corrections, including check of the layout and confirmation of colors. In this manner, the conventional printing method requires a large scale device and a sufficient lead time to finish the print works as requested by a customer or client. Furthermore, these works require specialized knowledge or know-how.
On the other hand, electro-photographic printing devices and inkjet printing devices can provide high speed and high quality outputs. To develop a new market of electronic data-based digital printing, a new business model, so called “Print on Demand (referred to POD),” has been recently introduced which is capable of handling a relatively smaller lot of jobs and finishing the jobs in a short period of time without using a large scale device or system, for example, by fully utilizing a digital image forming apparatus, such as a digital copy machine or a digital multifunction peripheral.
In such a POD market, computer-based controls and managements are essential factors to promote the digitization in various printing processes, increase the quality level of print products, and advance the technology employed by the print industries. For example, the POD market includes Print for Pay (PFP) as print service suitable for a copy/print shop or a print company and Centralized Reproduction Department (CRD) as print service suitable for an in-house section of a company.
The print services and commodities provided by print industries or the POD market is required to have the capability of covering the entire field of the business including reception of an order, packing, delivery, after-service, inventory management, and payment management. Furthermore, the capability of collecting production related data, processing the collected data, and reporting the analysis result will provide an efficient supporting system for the corporate planning and management. Furthermore, a system capable of storing the information and timely providing the information to an appropriate section will be required in the future.
However, it is generally difficult to keep skilled workers in the POD market, compared to the conventional print industries. Furthermore, the goal of this new market is satisfying various requirements, such as accomplishing a print job at a low cost, starting a business with a small investment, and reducing the total cost of ownership (TCO).
A conventional printing system can perform a “print with insertion” operation which includes dividing the contents of a document into fixed portions and variable portions and supplying arbitrary data from a database or a Concurrent Versions System (CVS) file into each variable portion to print a different image on each sheet. The printing operation performed according to the above-described technology is referred to as Variable Data Printing (hereinafter, referred to as VDP). The transaction relating to the VDP includes inspection of a print result, finishing of a print product, packaging of a print product, and delivery of a packaged print product.
Personalized Printing Markup Language (PPML) developed through a special program of the Digital Printing Initiative (PODi) is a document format technology applicable to the VDP. The PPML is an eXtensible Markup Language (XML)-based standard language usable for separately describing a document into fixed portions and variable portions which are respectively subjected to Raster Image Processing (hereinafter, referred to as RIP). The processed raster image data are stored and reused. Furthermore, Variable Data exchange (PPML/VDX) is a PPML-based technology that uses content data of Portable Document Format (PDF).
The document format technologies capable of realizing the VDP include FreeForm, VPS, and VIPP in addition to PPML. The FreeForm is a technology usable for the Fiery that EFI has introduced. These technologies are characteristic in performing raster image processing on fixed portions of a document and storing the processed data as master data beforehand, then successively performing raster image processing on variable portions of a document, and combining the processed raster image data with the master data stored beforehand. FreeForm 2 is a technology capable of processing a plurality of master data. Similarly, a technology discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-175923 includes storing overlay data beforehand, combining received original data with the overlay data, and rasterizing the combined data on a bitmap memory.
Variable Print Specifications (VPS) is an extension language of PostScript introduced by Creo Corporation. The VPS divides the contents of a page into a plurality of parts regardless of the nature of each data (fixed data or variable data), performs raster image processing on the data of each divided part, and stores the result of processed data (raster data) into a recording medium (disk) so that the data can be reused. The VPS can realize speedy printout processing because the raster image processing is not required in combining and outputting respective parts.
The Variable-data Intelligent PostScript Printware (VIPP) is a VDP software technology provided by Xerox® Corporation, according to which a client transmits variable data, such as Comma Separated Value (CSV), to a printer. Then, a printer controller of the printer combines the variable data with fixed data and performs raster image processing on the combined data.
A printing system may perform the VDP for a large size of content data, such as image data, which takes a long time to process. The PPML or the PPML/VDX uses a package of fixed data and variable data. If the content data has a large size, the package has a large size. Therefore, performances (e.g., writing speed of data into a recording medium (disk), data processing load of a CPU, and transfer speed of data via a network) may deteriorate.
Furthermore, if the method for packaging fixed data and variable data is applied to a plurality of packages that use the same content data, the same data is repetitively stored in each package. In such cases, generation of some content data is useless. Furthermore, a VDP application that generates a VDP document is independent from a printer that performs print processing of the document. Nevertheless, the document generation processing and the print processing are performed one after another. Therefore, the VDP system cannot execute the processing at an optimized speed. The throughput of the VDP system deteriorates significantly.